memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans
The following is a list of unnamed Humans whose era is unknown. Arab prince One Arab prince coined the proverb "''the enemy of my enemy is my friend", only to be betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects. mentioned this in 2258 of the alternate reality when suggested they work with , citing that saying.'' ( ) Archer's photograph Captain Jonathan Archer placed a photograph of three Human men at the wall in his ready room aboard . ( ) Explorers A group of Humans was known to have explored Earth's bodies of water in a primitive ship. (Star Trek: Enterprise opening credits) }} Inheritor This was one of the inheritors, the ancient Humans who received certain gifts from visiting Sky Spirits. His image kept flashing in Chakotay's memory while visiting the Sky Spirits' homeworld in 2372. This was possible because memory of the event was one of the gifts. ( ) Lavelle's grandfather This Human was the grandfather of Sam Lavelle. He was Canadian. ( ) }} Little old lady from Leningrad According to Pavel Chekov, a little old lady from Leningrad invented Scotch whisky. ( ) The alternate reality version of made essentially the same claim, though only specifying that the lady was from Russia. ( ) Lover This Human male crash landed on an unnamed Class M planet. He was nursed back to health by . They fell in love, and died sometime before 2370. ( ) }} McCoy's great-great-granddaddy This Human lived in the American South and was rumored to have the finest garden in the area. He also had a recipe for weed spray that McCoy used against the swoopers on the planet Phylos in 2269. ( ) }} Picard family album photographs The Picard family album contained a number of photographs of people, supposedly connected to the Picard family. ( ) File:Picard family album pages on jean-lucs family.jpg|Two pages with photographs of various people File:Picard family album photograph page detail.jpg|Detailed view of one of the photographs pages Riker's great-grandfather According to William T. Riker, this man was once bitten by a rattlesnake, which died after "three days of intense pain". Riker related this to Deanna Troi in 2365 while suffering from the effects of the Surata IV microbe. ( ) Sisko's great-great-grandfather This Human had false teeth that he kept in a glass next to his rocking chair. In 2375, Benjamin Sisko mentioned him to Kasidy Yates as the couple imagined their life together. ( ) }} Scott's grandmother This Human was Montgomery Scott's grandmother. Scott likened the experimental transwarp drive that the was equipped with to the equivalent of his grandmother being a wagon if she had wheels. ( ) The alternate reality version of mentioned his grandmother to Jaylah. ( ) }} Troi family Troi ancestor A box of belongings owned by this ancestor of Ian Andrew Troi was sent to Deanna Troi in 2368 by her mother. ( ) }} Subjects of photographs These individuals were in photographs found in Deanna's ancestor's box. Most of their names were not written on the images, though some were. Deanna wondered which, if any, were related to her. When she showed the photos to William T. Riker, he pointed to one individual, saying they looked like her. ( ) }} Humans (unknown era)